The School
by Lillyflower01
Summary: The School. The evil facility where scientists treat children like experiments. But one scientist saves three children against his job. years later, a group f kids escape and meet the davenports. The family that will either be their savior, or their death. I will accept the fist ten reviewers characters Closed. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ! THANK YOU!**

**Okay, so I got this idea rom croc9400 who was writing a story with other people's OCs and I was like 'that's a good idea' so, I decided to do this. i also did something sort of like this for HTTYD but those were only one-shots for each OC. Also, please read this first chapter and the athor's note at the end. I will accept the first ten OCs. So, there will be about thirteen OCs. there will be my OC, my friend's OC, my sister's Oc, and ten of my first reviewers OCs. So, this is how it works.**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Powers:**

**Anything else:**

**Also, say if you want to be romantically involved with anyone. Don't say you want to be with Chase though, because I already told my friend she could be with him. Sorry. But you can pick any of the other characters, as long as you're the first person to pick them. I'm going to put in Brody, from Kickin' it, too. There's a point to why I am, two reasons actually. One, I'm going to be with him (Unless no-one chooses to be with marcus, though I'm sure someone will) and two, well, you'll see.**

**remember, their personality would be after they spent almost their whole life locked up in a place where they were treated horribly and were used as an experiment.**

**Thank you. :)**

* * *

><p>The man looked at the crates in front of him. It should've made him sick that there were children in them. But it didn't. he almost felt guilty about not feeling guilty.<p>

'_Stop it.' _He told himself_ 'It's for science.'_

He picked up one of the many vials in front of him. Time to start the experiment.

* * *

><p>Donald Davenport rushed through the halls. Steering himself into one of the rooms. He watched from the doorway as a scientist worked intently on his work, with all the other scientists around him.<p>

"So, you've finally decided to join us, Dony."

Donald jumped at the voice behind him. He spun around to see his younger brother standing behind him.

"Douglas," He sighed "You scared me."

"Don't worry." Smiled Douglas, pushing his brother farther into the room "It's normal to be a little jumpy on your first day."

He handed him a vial.

"That's John." Stated Douglas, pointing to the lead man "He's the boss. Just do whatever he says and you'll be good."

He smiled and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder before walking back towards the experiment.

Donald swallowed and walked, shakily, towards the experiments. He jumped at the sight. They were just babies.

"Douglas." Said Donald, coming up to his brother "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can." Smiled Douglas

"But, those are children." Whispered Donald

"It's for science, remember." Stated Douglas "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Donald nodded. but he wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks made Donald just a little sick to his stomach. Eventually, he got used to it. But he still had this guilty feeling. So, one day, he planted a small bomb in John's office.<p>

Slipping into the room where they kept the experiments, he glanced over the small dog crates they were locked in. He heard yelling a bit down the hall and figured he had about twenty minutes. He quickly ran over to the crates of some of his favorite experiments. He's always felt guilty about hurting them.

They gave him strange, and slightly scared, looks as he unlocked their cages.

"Come on." He mumbled, scooping them up.

The oldest was only five. They shouldn't have to had to have gone through this.

"Where are you going?" Wondered Douglas, catching up to his brother

Donald knew he saw the children, he also knew he didn't care.

"I'm going home for the weekend." Stated Donald, casually "Just going to drop these three off in room B three."

"Do you want me to walk you to the jet?" Offered Douglas

"No, that's okay." Stated Donald "I think John needs you in his office."

"Oh, ok." Stated Douglas "Well, get there safely."

Donald smiled and headed back towards the jet. He thought about telling Douglas his plans but something told him no. His job was too important to him.

"Don't worry." Smiled Donald, as he got on the jet. "I'll keep you safe."

He was almost out of Death Valley when he remembered something.

The bomb was in John's office.

He had just sent his brother to his death.

Donald quickly spun the jet around, but found The School gone.

'_I'm so sorry.' _He thought to himself, miserably as he turned around again

"Awe you okway?"

Donald looked down to see the youngest of the three looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Yes." He tried to smile "I'm fine."

"Ywou dwon't wook fine." The boy stated.

Donald suddenly realized he was crying.

"Don't worry, kido." He smiled, faintly "I'm fine."

'_And you will be too.' _He thought '_I'm never letting anything hurt you three ever again.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I thank all of you that actually read this chapter and this author's note. So, remember, they grew up in a place like this.<strong>

**Please review and write you're character. I will only accept the first ten and will start writing as soon as I have enough characters.**

**Thank you everyone! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just want to say sorry if i change anyone's character too much. Also, if your character's hair is dyed it won't be dyed until the next chapter, except for Jade because she didn't grow up at the school. So, I'm just going to say which characters were subimtted by who.**

**Adela was submitted by Savanahthedragontrainer354**

**Mandilona was submitted by lostloner17**

**Erika was submitted by ShadowNinjaGirl**

**Jason was submitted by mykindleisawesome**

**Kyra was submitted by AngelGoneDevil69**

**Jade was submitted by Amichele**

**Meridith was submitted by Swiftie22 (I love your username. I'm a Swiftie too)**

**Faith was submitted by Pixie-gal35**

**Ally was submitted by Ria Dalardo**

**Jasmine was submitted by Theallstarsamette**

**Gracie was submitted by my sister**

**Annabelle was submitted by my friend who does not have an account**

**Lilly was submitted by me**

**Sorry if you didn't get your OC in on time. I might do another one of these after I finish this one. Anyways, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or anyones OC. I only own Lilly and my ideas.**

* * *

><p>Lilly groaned as she was thrown into the small dog cage that she practically lived in.<p>

"Are you okay?" Wondered Annabelle

Lilly nodded. "yeah. I'm fine."

Annabelle bit her lip and looked through the bars of her cage.

Annabelle had long wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Lilly had straight white hair that just brushed her shoulder and covered her right eye, which were bright blue.

there was a loud clank and everyone in the room jumped, looking towards Ally's crate.

"Ally." Sighed Meridith "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to go through these stupid bars." Stated Ally.

"Maybe you should have more practice first." Stated Faith

Ally glared at her "I can do this."

Faith raised her hands in surrender.

Ally had long dark hair and green-brown eyes. Meridith had long brown hair and blue eyes. Faith had blue eyes, and wavy honey blond hair that went to her shoulders.

"I'm sure she can do it." Stated Kyra.

Kyra had shoulder length blond, choppy straight hair and light blue eyes.

"I was just saying." faith defended herself.

Kyra opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a small yelp and a loud thud.

"I did it!" Cried Ally, jumping up.

"Can you get the keys?" Wondered Lilly.

Ally nodded and bolted out into the hallway. She kept close to the wall, hoping no one would notice her.

"Hey." Stated a scientist "Are you supposed to be out here?"

Ally stared at him for a moment before bolting down the hallway.

"Hey! get back here!"

Ally gasped as a scientist grabbed her shoulder. She quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him off of her. She grabbed the keys off his belt and ran back towards the room.

"Hurry." She whispered "They're coming."

She quickly started to unlock the cages and soon all of them were free.

"Let's go." Stated Lilly.

the group bolted down the hallway, ignoring the yelling scientists. Gracie yelled as a scientist grabbed her and started to pull her back towards the room. Adela kicked his arm away and pulled Gracie back down the hallway.

hanks." Gasped Gracie

"No problem." Nodded Adela

Adela had dark black hair with green eyes. Gracie had orange hair and green eyes.

"Everybody in here!" Cried Lilly

They all bolted inside a small-ish jet.

"Do you even know how to fly a jet?" Wondered Mandilona

"Nope." Lilly shook her head.

"What if you crash?" Cried Mandilona

"Let's just hope i don't." Stated Lilly.

"besides," Stated Jason "It's better than this place."

Mandilona had long blond hair and hazel eyes. Jason had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah." nodded Erika

Erika had long straight dirty blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Jasmine and Annabelle," Stated Lilly "Just make sure the weather is calm."

Annabelle nodded.

"Got it." Nodded Jasmine.

Jasmine had medium length brown hair and sapphire eyes.

They slowly took up to the sky.

"I hope I never have to see that place again." Sighed Jason

"you can say that again." Sighed Faith.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Wondered Jade, walking into the room<p>

Jade had black hair with several faded blond streaks and one emerald eye and one brown eye.

"You two know where I used to work?" Asked Douglas

"The School?" Confirmed Jade.

"Yes." nodded Douglas.

"Oh," Smiled Marcus "Isn't that where you got-uh, saved-Jade?"

"Yes." Nodded Douglas "It's also where my brother tried o kill me."

"We know." Stated Jade "You've only told us like a billion times."

Marcus nodded.

"well," Stated Douglas "There was a recent outbreak. I want you two to check it out."

"Are you serious?!" Cried Jade "Now we're running missions?"

"I swear," Sighed Marcus "If we're not careful, we'll end up just like Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"experiments A, B, and C." Smirked Jade

Marcus nodded.

"Just go." Sighed Douglas.

"Fine." Sighed Jade.

She grabbed Marcus's arm and they sped towards the facility, hoping this trip would be fast.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it so far. Review for more :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, yippie! I hope you guys like it. More characters should come in next chapter. Sorry it takes so long for them to come in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, Kickin it, any of the OCs, or Maximum Ride. I only own my ideas and Lilly.**

* * *

><p>Gracie woke up earlier than most of her siblings. Well, maybe siblings weren't the right word. None of them were biologically related. They didn't even know who their real parents were. But they'd grown up in the same room, all stuck in cages next to each other. Then they'd all ran out and lived the next year in this old house in the middle of the woods, hoping no-one would find them. They'd been out a couple times. But not without being cautious.<p>

Kyra had her hair dyed dark red and Mandilona got black highlights. They thought it would help stop anyone from recognizing them.

Gracie Slipped out of the house and smelled the morning air. It was hard being the youngest of twelve others. Well the rest of them were about fifteen or so, Gracie was only about twelve. None of them knew their exact age, but it was clear Gracie was the youngest.

So Gracie liked to get up way before all the others. So she could do the one thing that she could really lose herself in, running. She ran so fast everything else was a blur. She doubt anyone would even be able to see her, even if there was anyone in these woods.

She finally stopped by a small stream. She loved this stream, it was so calm and peaceful here. She wandered around the stream for awhile until a loud scream broke through the quiet morning air.

'_What was that?'_ Wondered Gracie, looking up in panic.

She figured she shouldn't stick around to find out, so she took off like a bullet. She cried out as she connected with something hard and fell to the ground. She looked down to see a young boy laying on the ground. He looked only a few years older than her.

"What are you doing here!?" She cried

"Be quiet!" He hissed, his eyes darting around nervously "They're coming!"

"Who?" Wondered Gracie, suddenly terrified.

"I don't know." Frowned the boy "I think they're following me. But this is the first time they approached me. But I managed to get away from them."

Gracie thought about all the times Lilly had told her not to talk to strangers.

'You never know if they'll be linked to The School.' She had said

Even though they al worked as a team, Lilly had sort of, unintentionally, become the leader.

Gracie glared at him.

"well then," She stated "Good luck with that."

She got up and was about to bolt away, but the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Please just help me." He said

"Let go of me!" Cried Gracie

He bit his lip and let go of her wrist. Gracie stumbled backwards and bolted through the woods. SHe suddenly felt horrible. There was no way that boy was connected to The School. He looked too scared.

'I'm going to regret this.' She thought to herself.

She turned a corner and grabbed the boy by the wrist, pulling him along with her. He stumbled through the front door as Gracie bolted in.

Everyone was already up. She could hear them making breakfast. She really hoped Lilly wasn't cooking. She could do many things, but cooking was _not _one of them.

"Hey, Gracie." Said Adela, coming around the corner, carrying tray of waffles. "Where were you? We're almost do-"

She stared at the boy next to Gracie for a moment.

"H-hey." He stuttered, smiling nervously.

She dropped the tray, smashing the plate and scattering waffles everywhere.

* * *

><p>Brody was having an <em>especially <em>bad day.

With his dojo getting beaten by the Black Dragons, then seeing the random stalkers again, and this time them coming after him, and then running into the girl that seemed to materialize before him. His day was just not going his way.

Then of course he gets the crap scared out of him by a girl carrying a tray of half-burnt waffles. She seemed to pounce on top of him, pressing him against the wall.

'Who the hell are you?!" She snarled

"I-I-I-I" But Brody didn't seem capable of getting the words out.

"Spit it out already!" She yelled.

"My name's Brody Carlson!" He cried "I just needed some help! She pulled me over here!"

She girl he'd met in the woods narrowed her eyes at him.

"Gracie!" cried the other girl "Why would you do that! You can't bring a stranger here!"

* * *

><p>Adela's good mood was ruined. She was ready to sit down and play with the waffles she wasn't going to eat. But then this random boy gets pulled into her living room and she's suddenly all protective.<p>

"What's going on over here?"

Adela glanced over her shoulder to see Mandilona with everyone else behind her.

"Gracie brought a stranger into the house!" Roared Adela

"And you managed to ruin my waffles already." Noticed Lilly

"No-one was going to eat them anyways." Stated Annabelle

"Yeah." stated Kyra "Why do you even make them? You know no-one's going to eat them."

"That's not the point!" Cried Adela

"We get that your angry." Snapped Jasmine

"Can I just obliterate him already?" Wondered Adela

"Not yet." Stated Erika "He might not be dangerous."

"But he's already seen us." stated Mandilona

"Yeah. Exactly." Stated Adela "We should make sure he can't tell anyone."

"This isn't much better." muttered the boy.

"Much better than what?" Wondered Lilly

"Ah," Stated the boy "I was just trying to get away from these people that were stalking me."

"Oh, yeah." Smirked Faith "You were way better off before."

"Wait," Stated Annabelle "These 'stalkers' may have been connected to The School."

"Yeah." Stated Adela "Which is why we should get him out of here. So that he doesn't lead them to us."

"Or maybe we should help him." Stated Annabelle

"What!" Cried Faith "Why would we do that?!"

"Well," Muttered Jason "It would be nice to have another boy here for once."

"This isn't about who should join our group." snapped Ally

"Maybe we should help him." muttered Jasmine "I mean, we should probably help protect others from The School."

"Vote?" Wondered Jason

The others nodded.

"uh, okay." Stated Lilly "Thumbs up if he should stay, thumbs down if he should go."

Annabelle, Gracie, Jasmine, Lilly, Jason, Meridith, and Erika said yes. Adela, Mandilona, Kyra, Faith, and Ally said no.

"I guess he's staying then." Shrugged Meridith.

"Fine." Sighed Adela "But first thing suspicious and I'm kicking him out."

"I second that" Stated Faith.

"Okay." Stated Lilly. "So, What's your name? I'm Lilly. That's Adela, Faith, Ally, Jasmine, Gracie, Meridith, Jason, Kyra, Mandilona, Annabelle and Erika."

"I'm Brody." He said "So, what's the school, exactly?"

"I'll explain it to him." Stated Lilly "You guys fix breakfast."

The others nodded.

"Yay!" Cried Gracie "No more burnt waffles!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll write about Jade and Marcus in the next chapter. I just didn't want to make the chapters too long. Anyways, Please Review. Thanks everyone, you're all awesome. =D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, time to update. Woohoo! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lilly, nothing else.**

**Elaine was submitted by mykindleisawesome**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"The camera's up and running." stated Marcus, walking into the lab.<p>

"Good job." Smirked Douglas "Now we can always watch them."

"We know that." Sighed jade "We're not idiots!"

Douglas raised his hands up and backed out of the lab.

"Why do we have to stalk them again?" wondered Jade.

"I'm not sure." Admitted Marcus. "I tune out most of the time."

"Whatever." Shrugged Jade "Let's just look at the video feed. I'm really bored."

She could feel Marcus's breath on her neck as she clicked the ipad on.

"Why's there no sound?" Wondered Marcus.

"Volume's not on yet." Snapped Jade.

Marcus's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as Jade turned the volume up. They stared at the screen for a while before realizing that the Davenport's weren't going to do anything interesting and turning the ipad off.

"We should probably check The School again." Sighed Marcus

"Ugh," Groaned Jade "I hate that place."

"I know." Frowned Marcus "It gives me the creeps."

"Yeah." Frowned Jade "Well, let's go, I guess."

* * *

><p>"You guys are going to need to be more careful." Stated Davenport<p>

"We know." Snapped Chase "It was one mistake, let it go."

"Let it gooo!" Sang Adam "Let it go!"

"Stop!" Cried Leo "Just stop."

Adam shrugged and went back to looking through his backpack.

"Well," Sighed Davenport "There's a facility out in the middle of Death Valley, I need you guys to check it out. I thought it was gone, but apparently it's being rebuilt."

"We'll check it out." Nodded Chase.

"Another mission." Wined Adam "But we just got back from one."

"This one will be quick." Promised Davenport

"Okay fine," Sighed Adam "As long as we can have pizza tonight."

"Uh, fine, just go." Said Davenport, shooing them out.

* * *

><p>"This place looks so depressing." Frowned Adam "i don't like it."<p>

Chase rolled his eyes and pulled his brother down the hall, hugging the wall.

"Someone's coming." Whispered Chase, hearing quiet footsteps down the hall.

"In here." Whispered Bree, pulling her brother's into a room.

She peeked through a small crack in the door, raising her eyebrow at who walked by.

"Hey, guys." She whispered "You might want to know who it is."

Adam looked through the crack and laughed.

"Hey, look," He grinned "It's Marcus and Jade. Hey-"

Bree clamped her hand over his mouth and shut the door.

"Be quiet." She whispered

"Okay!" Snapped Adam

"Chase?" whispered Bree "Chase, what are you going?"

"I don't think he's doing anything." Stated Adam

"Look at this." Whispered Chase, waving his siblings over.

They crouched down next to him and peered into the small crate.

"There's a person in there." Gasped Bree

She had long blond hair, with princess curls, that went to her hips, and was sleeping so they couldn't see her eye color.

"Hey." Whispered Chase, reaching through the bars and tenderly touching her arm.

She snapped awake and grabbed his wrist, and he immediately felt cold spring up his arm. Now they could see her eyes were an ice blue.

"Hey," Soothed Chase "We're not going to hurt you. Okay? are you alright?"

She was debating wether or not to talk to them, he could see it in her eyes. His wrist was starting to become a light blue and he wrenched it away, panicking slightly.

"Adam," Whispered Chase "Get her out of there."

Adam nodded and wrenched the bars apart, pulling the girl out of the cage.

"Thanks." She mumble

Chase smiled.

"Come on." Cried Bree "We have to get to the helicopter."

Chase nodded and grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her towards the helicopter.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to bring her?" Bree whispered to Chase

"It'll be fine." Whispered Chase "She was scared, mister Davenport will understand." He turned back towards the girl "I'm Chase, this is Adam and Bree."

"Hi." She smiled, nervously

"Well, do you have a name?" Wondered Adam

"No." Frowned the girl

"No?" Wondered Adam

"No," She shook her head "I grew up as a science experiment, they never really stopped to give me a name. Except for experiment E."

"Well, why don't you come up with a name?" Smiled Bree

She nodded "Elaine. I'm Elaine."

* * *

><p>"There's nothing here." Sighed Jade "Why does Douglas keep sending us here?"<p>

"I don't know." Frowned Marcus "it's stupid. But, I'm heading home now."

Jade nodded and grabbed Marcus's arm, zooming back home.

"Hey, Jade." Stated Marcus, looking at the ipad "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Admitted Jade, raising an eyebrow.

Marcus raised an eyebrow as well.

That's strange." He mused

"We'll check it out tomorrow." Sighed jade "I'm tired right now."

Marcus nodded and Jade headed out of the lab. He sighed and turned off the ipad. Jade was right, he needed to figure this out later. He headed towards his capsule and fell into a dreamless sleep, just like always.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? The other OCs will meet the lab rats soon, I promise. Probably the next chapter. Please review. Thanks everyone :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys, but here's the next chapter now. I couldn't remember if I'd already described an eraser or not, so I just described them again :)**

* * *

><p>Kyra burst through the door.<p>

"They're here!" She gasped

"The School?" Cried Mandilona

Kyra nodded. "There are erasers everywhere!"

Erasers were one of the school's few successful experiments. They were half human, half wolf bloodthirsty hybrids, that were practically the school's security system.

"How'd they find us?!" Cried Jason

Adela glared at Brody.

"It wasn't me!" Cried Brody

"It doesn't matter how!" Snapped Lilly "We just have to get out of here!"

They quickly ran towards the living room, slipping out the back door.

"Over there!" Cried a voice

"Run!" Cried Annabelle

Kyra and Adela quickly ran towards one of the large vans. Adela wrenched the door open and punched the driver in the nose, pulling him out of the car.

"Come on guys!" Yelled Kyra, getting in the drivers seat. They all quickly pilled into the car. Lilly spun around as a loud yelp split the air. One of the erasers had Brody by the arm.

"I'll get him!" Cried Jasmine "You find Gracie. I couldn't find her anywhere"

Lilly nodded and jumped out of the van. Jasmine ran towards the eraser, kicking him in the ribs. "Come on!" She cried, pulling Brody along. She cried out as someone grabbed her shoulders and she elbowed him in the nose, only to be hit on the back of the head. The last thing she remembered was Brody falling next to her and someone's rough hands grabbing her.

* * *

><p>Things were going just as badly for Lilly and Gracie. Gracie had been tied up and was stuck in the back of one of the vans, well Lilly was getting more tired by the minute. She didn't think she could fight all the erasers by herself. She gasped as a blow to the back lowered her to the ground, allowing the erasers to grab her.<p>

"Guys!" Cried Lilly "Get out of here!"

"We have to do something!" Cried Ally

"There's nothing we can do right now!" Cried Annabelle "We'll have to come up with a plan somewhere else. Kyra, drive!"

Kyra slammed her foot onto the gas and the car took off.

* * *

><p>"Meridith and I are going to see if we can find any food." Stated Annabelle "You guys stay here."<p>

they'd stopped the car after a few hours of driving in a town called Mission Creek. Meridith and Annabelle started to head towards a small cafe.

"Do you think they threw out any good food?" Wondered Meridith "I'd rather not steal our food today."

"We'll see." Nodded Annabelle "But I don't know."

Meridith nodded and they headed inside the cafe.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Stated Meridith "Be right back."

"Okay." Nodded Annabelle.

She waited in front of the cafe for a few seconds until a young boy accidentally bumped into her, making her stumble.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized

"It's okay." Huffed Annabelle, regaining her footing

"Um, what are you doing?" He wondered

"I'm just waiting for my friend." Stated Annabelle "she's in the bathroom."

"Oh, well how about, to make up for shoving you, I'll buy you and your friend lunch." He smiled.

"It really wasn't that bad of a shove." Shrugged Annabelle "But okay."

"I'm Chase." he smiled

"Annabelle." She smiled "And, just so you know, we're getting lunch for some other friends of ours."

"How many of you are there?" He wondered

"Hey," Cried Annabelle "You can't back down now, you already offered to buy!"

"I will buy!" Smiled Chase "I'm just wondering how many there are of you."

"I'll show you when Meridith gets back." Annabelle sighed.

they didn't have to wait long, Meridith came out soon after that.

"Why are we going back?" Wondered Meridith "And why is he coming?"

"He's going to buy us lunch." Answered Annabelle

"Do you really trust him?" Wondered Meridith

Annabelle thought about it, biting her lip.

"It doesn't matter." She answered, finally

"You live in an alley way?" Wondered Chase as they neared everyone else

"No." Frowned Annabelle "We're just staying here for a little bit."

"Why?" Wondered Chase

"Long story." Sighed Annabelle "

Well, I'm sure it would be fine if you stayed at my house for a little bit." Stated Chase

"Well, I'm not sure-" Started Annabelle

"Yes!" Cried Faith "Please, we can't stay here and it would be nice to have food and stuff."

"Fine." Sighed Annabelle

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Please review :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for not updating in so long. But hopefully this longer chapter makes up for it. :)**

**Also, Marcus is not a robot in this story. I'm not sure if I said that already or not. Haha**

* * *

><p>"People!"<p>

"Ack! Who is this guy and why is he hugging me?!" Cried Mandilona

"Um...that's Adam." Stated Chase "Adam, stop hugging Mandilona!"

Adam huffed and let go of Mandilona, who gasped for breath, clutching her chest. She gave Adam a small glare, who just grinned back at her.

"This is a big house." gasped Erika

"Hey Ch-who are these people?" Frowned Donald "Chase! You can't keep bringing random people into the house!"

The group of experiments crossed their arms over their chests, glaring at the older man.

"But they have no where to go!" Cried Chase

"They must have somewhere to go!" Said Donald "They can't all stay here!"

"You can't promise us somewhere warm and safe and then take it away from us." Annabelle snarled

Donald seemed to be hving an inner argument with himself.

"Fine!" He finally exclaimed "They can stay here for awhile. But don't bring anymore stranger into the house, got it, Chase?"

Chase nodded, beaming.

* * *

><p>Jasmine groaned and picked herself up off the cold floor. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the bars around her. She collapsed on the floor again, burying her head in her hands. She couldn't be back here. No, not again.<p>

"Jasmine."

Jasmine peeked up, over her arms to see Gracie looking at her with worried eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here." Promised Jasmine, only half believing her own words.

She could tell Gracie didn't believe her either.

"Where's Lilly?" She wondered, then as an afterthought "And Brody."

"They're over there." Stated Gracie, gesturing to the other side of the room "Lilly hasn't said much. Except to tell Brody to stop his whining."

Jasmine shook her head a bit.

"He's stopped." Stated Gracie, deciding to point out the obvious

Jasmine gave Gracie a small smile, despite the horror house they were in. The two spun around at the sound of a door being thrown open. But there weren't any scientists. Instead, there were two teenagers, who looked about Jasmine's age.

'_What are they doing here?!' _Jasmine thought to herself

"Why do we keep getting sent here?" Huffed the girl "There's really no point."

"I know, I know." Snapped the boy "I'm just doing what he tells me."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, frowning slightly.

"Hey!"

It took Jasmine a moment to realize that it was Brody who had yelled.

"What-Chase?!" Exclaimed the boy

Brody's expression immediately became confused.

"Who's Chase?!" He cried

"You mean you're not Chase?" Frowned the girl

Brody slowly shook his head no.

* * *

><p>Marcus stared at the boy in confusion. He glanced at Jade, to see she had the same confused face. Marcus pulled her off into the corner.<p>

"We should take him back with us." He stated

"What?! Why!?" Cried Jade

"Douglas may want to know about this." He whispered

"Then we can tell him." Frowned Jade, crossing her arms

Marcus frowned, giving her a small glare.

"Fine!" She snapped

She marched over to the cage, ripping the front off and grabbing the boy by the arm, yanking him out of the cage. She started to march out of the room, only for the boy to rip his arm out of her grip.

"Do you want to stay here?!" She cried, staring at him incredulously

"I'm not leaving without them." He stated, gesturing to the three girls

Jade glanced at Marcus, who shrugged.

"Fine." He said

After they'd gotten them out of the cages, they hurried outside the building.

"How are you going to carry us all back to the house?" Wondered Jade

Marcus frowned.

"I don't know." He admitted

"There's some vans in the back." Said the girl with white hair

Marcus nodded.

"We'll use one of those." He stated

After creeping into the back of the building, the six teenagers slipped into one of the vans.

"HEY!" The group jumped as one of the scientists yelled after them.

"Drive!" Yelled Jade

"I'm driving!" Marcus snapped

The teenagers were thrown backwards as the van zoomed off.

"Who are you, anyways?" Wondered Marcus, not taking his eyes off the road

"I'm Lilly. That's Jasmine, Gracie, and Brody."

"I'm Marcus. That's Jade."

Jade gave them a small nod.

* * *

><p>"Finally! You guys are back!" Douglas stopped in his tracks, seeing the other four teenagers behind Jade and Marcus "Who are they and why did you bring them here?"<p>

Marcus opened his mouth to answer, but Jade got there before him.

"He saw this guy-er, Brody-and thought you would want to see him because he looked just like Chase. Then he wouldn't leave without them."

"Well they can't leave now." Huffed Douglas "They've already seen us...and the lab, or whatever this place is called."

"So we can stay?" Wondered Gracie, hopefully

"Yeah. I suppose so." Grumbled Douglas

Gracie grinned.

* * *

><p>"So this is school, when you're not being experimented on." Said Adela<p>

"Yeah, well it's almost just as bad here." Chase stated "You have to be careful."

"It can't be nearly as bad as being cut open, and put back together again." Frowned Adela "Or being forced to run through a maze."

Chase flinched a bit.

Needless to say, the classes were boring.

"Why do we need to learn this stuff?!" Groaned Ally as they sat down for lunch "It's not like we're going to use this stuff."

"What about in the future when you want to buy something and need to know how much it will cost?" Wondered Chase

"Look at the price tag." Stated Faith

"Well, what if you need to buy multiple items?" Chase restated

"Oh yeah," Ally rolled her eyes "I'm totally going to use math when I'm out fighting Erasers."

Chase gave her a slightly confused look.

"They're experiments from The School." Explained Annabelle "All they really know is kill."

"That sounds horrible." Simpered Chase

Elaine shuddered and grasped Chase's arm.

The group's conversation was suddenly cut short by someone slamming their hand on the table.

"Well, this sure is a lot of new meat." Taunted a voice

"Trent." Groaned Chase "Can you please leave us alone?!"

"Trent?" Frowned Kyra "You mean like that thing in Finding Nemo?"

Jason raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know," She said "The thing with all the jelly fish."

"I think that's a trench." Stated Annabelle

Kyra frowned a bit.

"Hey." Whined Trent "I'm talking, remember?"

"Sshh!" Snapped Annabelle "We're having a serious conversation!"

"You're a feisty one." Smirked Trent

He walked over, leaning down next to her, and opened his mouth only for a fist to connect with his face.

"Go away." Stated Annabelle

Faith laughed a she watched Trent scamper away, clutching his jaw.

"Nice punch." Smirked Kyra

Annabelle smirked. Chase stared at her with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"I'm going to get some water." Stated Kyra, standing up

She headed out of the cafeteria, towards the water fountain. Her lips had barely touched the water when she heard someone yell her name. Her head shot up to see Jasmine rushing towards her.

"Jasmine!" Exclaimed Kyra, giving her friend a hug "Where's Lilly and Gracie...and the other guy. Of course I can't remember his name now."

"Gracie at the junior high." Explained Jasmine "Lilly and Brody are just over here, with marcus and Jade."

"Who?" Frowned Kyra

"They're the people we're staying with." Jasmine further explained "They rescued us from The School."

She dragged Kyra over to a group of lockers, where the four other teenagers were waiting.

"Kyra!" Exclaimed Lilly

Kyra beamed.

"We were worried about you!" She said

"Well, luckily we weren't there for too long." Smiled Lilly "It's-um-It's actually because of Brody that we're not still there."

"But Jasmine said that they rescued you." Frowned Kyra

"Yeah but Brody got their attention." Lilly stated

Brody ducked his head, smiling a bit.

"Well, come on!" Exclaimed Kyra "The others will want to see you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
